Sylvester Vs Sparta
Description Talking Kitty Cat Vs Mean Kitty Cat. Which one of the famous youtube cats will win in a fight? Intro ONE MINUTE MEELE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS!! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MEELE!!! GO Melee Sylvester was doing his normal outside things. At least when his human slave (A.K.A Steve) let him outside.He was no where near the human slaves house.Sylvester was looking around near a forest but a cat was in the forest.This cat was Sparta the mean kitty cat.Sparta lunged out at Sylvester "WHAT THE FUCK" Screamed and dodged back.Sparta stared at Sylvester ready for a fight."Fucccccckkkk" Sylvester muttered as he got himself ready for a fight. (Cue Music) GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! 60 Sparta ran at Sylvester and sliced at him with a 360 swinging motion but Sylvester jumped over him. 55 Sparta turned around to see Sylvester slash downwards at him knocking him down into the ground. 50 Sparta recovered from this and jumped into the air and dived at Sylvester grabbing him and sliced at his face a few times before Sylvester knocked Sparta off of him as he got up to counter attack. 45 Sylvester ran at Sparta swiping at his face but Sparta pulled back and swiped at Sylvester 40 Sylvester evaded the attack and sliced at Sparta's face then swiped at his legs knocking Sparta off balance 35 Sparta saw Sylvester's paw come down and smash him into the ground 30 Sparta got back up and sliced at Sylvester 5 times which Sylvester evaded all of the slices 25 Sylvester jumped into the air and smashed his paws down into Sparta knocking him into the air which Sylvester followed on by jumping into the air and spinning with his claws extended then slashed him back down to the ground then smashed down into the ground causing smoke to appear. 20 Sylvester looked around to find Sparta but was knocked a little way back onto a bridge that had a glass bowl on it and a mysterious liquid underneath it. 15 Sylvester took the glass bowl and threw it at Sparta who sliced the bowl in half then sliced at Sylvester who almost fell off the edge of the bridge into the liquid thought to be terrifying to any cat who fell into it. 10 Sparta sliced at Sylvester once again which Sylvester didn't have enough time to react to and he fell of the bridge. 9 Before Sylvester could fall he grabbed onto Sparta's tail with his claw and dragged him of too. 8 Sylvester using his other claw hung to the bridge as Sparta fell past him. 7 Sparta used his claws and sunk them into Sylvester's tail to save himself from the liquid 6 Sylvester felt a huge amount of pain go threw his body as Sparta sunk his claws into his tail 5 "LET GO YOU BITCH" Sylvester yelled as Sparta hung of for dear life. 4 "I SAID..." Sylvester hollered as he kicked Sparta in the face disorienting Sparta but Sparta was still hanging on 3" LET GO!" Sylvester kicked Sparta one more time with aton of force in the head causing Sparta to let go 2 Sparta fell towards to unknown liquid as he had let go of Sylvester tail 1 Sparta made contact with the unknown liquid and made a huge splash.What was the liquid? Water.... K.O! Sylvester watched Sparta frantically get out of the water and shake himself off as after he had shook the water of him he ran off and away.Sylvester watched as he Sparta ran off and started to walk home.Maybe his human slave got him some wet food.Or maybe even some of that catnip THIS MELEES WINNER IS! (Cue Music) SYLVESTER!